A Kiss
by Funderly
Summary: This is a work in progress/snippet from a much larger arch I'm contemplating. I'm a bit out of practice, and this is un-beta read, so constructive feedback is very welcome. I hope you enjoy!


"Who's that lurking outside my door?"

"Forgive me, Inquisitor," Cullen stepped in the room, but stayed at the door. He gave a quick inclination of his head. "I'll leave you to your rest. We can speak in the morning."

"Ser Cullen!" she exclaimed "Oh Cullen, you have no need to apologize. Please come in. Sit." She leaned from her bed, and pulled one of the wooden chairs that stood within her reach, and positioned it closer to the head of her cot. Cullen didn't miss that the action made her wince, though she did her best to hide the pain.

"Please, Inquisitor don't—"

"I'm fine." She cut him off, but gave him a soft smile as she said. "Maker, I don't need you fussing over me too."

Cullen couldn't help but return her smile. She had a way of putting him ease, with even the slightest smirk. Her very nature calmed him, and he cherished the occasional moments where they were able to sit and talk as friends. "Is Solas being overzealous in his care?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Maker, yes," she chuckled, pushing herself up to sit straighter against the pillows, "I had to feign sleep just to get a moment's peace."

"Would you rather I—"

"No. Please. Stay", she smiled, but there was an unmistakable seriousness in her eyes. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course, Inquisitor. What would you have of me?"

She was quiet for a moment as she looked at him. He could clearly see the contemplation in her eyes. "Cullen, I hope you know that I have come to trust you a great deal over the past few months."

"You honor me, Inquisitor. Thank you."

"You may want to let me finish, before you thank me." She laughed softly, then cleared her throat and became serious again. "Ser Cullen, in light of recent events," she made a small gesture to the bandages wrapped around her middle, "I am informing you of a decision that has been made. In the event that something happens to me, where I am no long able to lead this organization, I would like to formally request that you take up the banner, and lead the Inquisition in my stead."

Cullen was shocked. Whatever it was he had expected her to say, it wasn't this. "Inquisitor, I—"

She held up a hand to silence him

"I do not ask you this on whim or impulse, Cullen. You are a leader of men. Our brothers and sisters in arms proudly follow you into battle. The team respects you, even if some of them don't always show it. Both Cassandra and Leliana respect you as much as just as much as I do, and I'm sure you can manage Josephine in time." She added with a rueful smile."

Cullen pondered, "Inquisitor, if I may? What about Cassandra? Wouldn't she be a more natural fit, I imagine she may have a strong opinion on the matter."

"Cassandra is aware of my desire, she will honor my wishes, I'm sure of it. I have already requested that a formal declaration of succession be drafted, and it will be signed and presented as soon as I am able to get out of this blasted cot."

Cullen was quite. He gazed at her, glancing at each feature of her face, as if he could find the words he wanted hidden in her lips, or eyes, or the slight furrow of her brow. Then all at once, Cullen moved with controlled purpose, and dropped to one knee, bowing his head.

"As the Maker and Andraste as my witness, I vow to serve you Inquisitor, now and for the remainder of my days, in whichever manner you deem worthy."

She looked down upon him, genuinely moved by his display of loyalty. He was a good man. One of the few truly noble men she had ever encountered. He held a light inside him, which burned with all of the glory of Maker.

He had darkness too. Darkness placed there by fear and regret. But in all the time she had known him, he had never let it control, or sway his judgment. Instead, he used what demons that lie in his past as a guide to do better. Lessons on avoiding the same mistakes, the same failures he had seen so many of his comrades fall prey too. His devotion touched her. Here in the dim candle light, she could see the man clearly. His loyalty and devotion, his shining nobility, and his dark flaws, and she was moved.

Gently she reached out and slowly raised his chin, so that she might look into his eyes.

"You are my General, my trusted advisor, and also a _valued_ friend, Cullen. You are respected by my comrades, and feared by my enemies. Your passion gives me strength. It is I who am honored to have you fight at my side."

And it was in that moment, that something changed.

Neither of them moved. Cullen drank in the sight of her. She was radiant. Her deep glossy hair, had been let loose from it's usual braid and hung in tousled, thick waves past her shoulders, reflecting the golden glow of the candle light. A warm pink flush had appeared on her cheeks, and her eyes gazed at him, clear and piercing.

Absently, she brushed her thumb softly across his lower lip. He could feel the heat build between them. His amber eyes deepened, and he leaned into her hand as she moved her fingers, lightly tracing the long scar that crossed his lip, settling to cup his cheek. He turned his head slightly, and grazed his lips across her hand before gently placing a soft kiss in the center of her palm. She gasped softly but did not move.

"Is this alright?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Emboldened, he placed another soft kiss against the pulse of her wrist. "What about this?"

"Yes," she softly replied.

Cullen moved slowly, now kneeling on both his knees. He gently took her hand from his face, and leaned to place a heated kiss inside her elbow. "Is this?"

"Yes."

He slowly rose from the ground to sit next to her on the bed. He leaned in, and placed a kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder. "This?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

Cullen smiled, and with shaking fingers, brushed aside her hair, revealing the long line of her neck. "Is this alright?" He asked as, moved to place a lingering kiss upon the hot pulse of her neck.

"Oh Maker, yes." She let out a deep sigh.

He chuckled against her, sending a wave of goose flesh, prickling across her skin. Then he straightened, and looked into the depths of her eyes. "May I kiss you?"

She replied by closing the space between them, and crushing her lips to his, her hands grasping gently at the back of his neck, fingers threading through the golden strands of his hair. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, mindful of the bandages.

She pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Lips parted, and their tongues mingled. A small grunt of satisfaction escaped Cullen's throat, as she nipped gently at his bottom lip. She sighed as he wound his fingers into her hair, and gently caressed the back of her ear. The world melted away. There was no war, or pain, or responsibility. There was just the two of them, and a kiss.


End file.
